1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
A secondary battery is a rechargeable battery that converts chemical energy to electrical energy and also converts electrical energy to chemical energy. A secondary battery has been used for a variety of applications. One application is to power vehicles such as cars and motorcycles. These vehicles produce mechanical energy using engines. In order to properly operate, the engines may be started using electrical energy from lead storage batteries. However, these types of batteries are heavy and bulky.